Por Teléfono
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Ahora que Sherlock y John forman una bella pareja, van a tener que probar cosas nuevas para no aburrirse, ¿No? Como por ejemplo… ¿Sexo por teléfono? Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.


**Titulo:** Por Teléfono

 **Resumen:** Ahora que Sherlock y John forman una bella pareja, van a tener que probar cosas nuevas para no aburrirse, ¿No? Como por ejemplo… ¿Sexo por teléfono? Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Sexo por teléfono, masturbaciones, palabras calientes.

 **Notas:** No esta beteado por mi falta de tiempo así que cualquier error por favor háganlo saber. Ah y… soy nueva en esto de escribir lemon y más si es por teléfono, soy muy mala. Así que cualquier consejo que me quieran dar para hacer un hard más decente es bienvenido.

* * *

 _Usted ha recibido cinco mensajes y una llamada perdida de John Watson._

 **[12:27] John Watson: Sherlock, ahora que te funciona el móvil tengo una idea.**

 **[12:27] John Watson: Sólo esperó que te resulte agradable.**

 **[12:29] John Watson: Bien... Te la diré, estoy emocionado.**

 **[12:30] John Watson: Me resulta incómodo decírtelo por mensaje, cuando me contestes hablamos.**

 **[12:33] John Watson: Sé que voy a sonar demasiado a ti al decir esta frase, pero estoy aburrido Sherlock.**

Sherlock tecleó rápidamente sólo para escribirle a John la respuesta con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

 **[12:33] Sherlock Holmes: Te lo dije, John, no deberías haber ido a esa convención para médicos.**

 **[12:34] Sherlock Holmes: Yo también estoy aburrido.**

 _Llamada entrante de John Watson._

\- _Hola, John_ \- se apresuró a contestar el detective consultor.

\- _Sherlock, ¿recuerdas sobre eso de lo que te hable? Mi idea..._ \- John sonaba curiosamente agitado y nervioso. - espera un minuto. - escuchó que John se alejaba del ruido, probablemente entrando en los sanitarios. - _Bien, ahora que somos pareja..._

- _John, no te diré cursilerías por teléfono. -_ Sherlock podría jurar que ahora el rubio tenía las mejillas algo coloradas y sonrió apenas, con orgullo.

\- ¡ _No iba a pedirte eso! Sherlock, no interrumpas y escucha,_ \- el doctor pareció estar reuniendo el coraje para hablarle de su idea. - _cómo te estaba diciendo, ahora que somos pareja, me gustaría que tengamos sexo telefónico._

¿Sexo por teléfono? Sherlock nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, o al menos eso pensaba el, porque cada vez que hablaba - con su sinceridad bruta -, siempre alguien lo trataba mal, o expresando mejor su disgusto directamente le pegaban un buen golpe, que según ellos lo tenía bien merecido.

 _\- Yo -_ volvió a escuchar la voz del ex soldado detrás de su móvil. -, _me desperté caliente, ¿De acuerdo? Simplemente me desperté y tenía un gran problema. Masturbarme sin ver porno es casi imposible. Tuve que conformarme con las imágenes que aparecieron en mi cabeza, imágenes de aquel sueño... En el que aparecías tú._ \- sentenció más apenado que nunca el doctor. - _tampoco hice esto, jamás tuve en mi vida sexo por teléfono, pero de todas maneras, lo prefiero antes que nada. Además, ¡Eso es lo que hacen las parejas! Experimentar las cosas que les gustan al otro. A ti te gusta experimentar, Sherlock._ \- él no era quién para negar esa afirmación.

\- _Entonces vamos a hacerlo_. - dijo finalmente decidido. Y escuchó a John ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño.

\- _¿Y quién empieza?_ \- John esperó un rato hasta que se contestó a sí mismo. _\- la idea a sido mía, yo tendría que comenzar._

Sherlock esperó, pero su paciencia se colmaba rápido. Él no podría decir cosas así, al menos no relatadas de tan buena manera como lo haría John. Porque a John le gustaban este tipo de cosas. Si podía escribir una historia sobre ellos dos resolviendo un misterio, podía escribir otra de ellos dos teniendo sexo, y si podía escribirla podía contarla. La voz de John se sintió un poco temblorosa.

\- _Imagina que estoy contigo, que empiezo a desnudarte. No sé qué tengas puesto, pero quiero imaginar que la camisa morada que tanto me gusta_. - Sherlock sonrió divertido. - _empiezo a ver si tus pezones son tan sensible como creó que son, descubro que sí._

Luego de eso Sherlock se sacó la camisa que cubría su pecho y empezaba a tocar sus pezones, no entendía mucho, ¿Lo que debía hacer esto era excitarle? Porque tenía que admitir que era mucho mejor sentir las manos de John antes que las propias. Pensó en darle también a John un entretenimiento.

\- _Piensa que muerdo tu cuello John, justo en esa parte donde sé que te vuelves loco._

Sherlock había recopilado información de lo que le gustaba a John, en la lista estaba que muerdan, laman y succionen ese punto en su cuello que hacía que sus piernas temblaran. John cerro los ojos y trató de dejarse llevar por su imaginación.

\- _John, también te sacó la remera, y empiezo a acariciar la cicatriz de tu hombro, se que eso te gusta_. - Sherlock se sorprendía al hablar, lo hacía de forma automática, mientras que John también, de la misma forma ponía una mano en la cicatriz de su hombro y apretaba un poco, gimió y se escuchó por el móvil. - _No dudó en lamer, y muevo una mano hacia tu entrepierna._

\- _También quiero tocarte._ \- protestó John.

\- _Eso puede arreglarse -_ sonrió mínimamente y entonces llevó una mano hasta aquel sector de su cuerpo.

Ambos se desprendieron el cierre del pantalón y se lo bajaron, John se apoyó en la pared del baño para poder apretar firmemente contra su mano su miembro, estaba duro y caliente, y sinceramente, necesitaba a Sherlock, entonces gimió una vez más. Sherlock antes de quedar completamente desnudo, fue hasta la habitación de su pareja, buscó donde John tenía su remeras, sacó una y se desplomó en la cama. Esa remera tenía olor a John. El detective consultor la apoyo contra su cuerpo, cerca de la nariz para poder oler. Con una mano sostenía el teléfono móvil y con la otra había empezado a masturbarse sin pensarlo mucho, si, el. El, que no se masturba casi nunca porque lo consideraba necesario, el que pensaba siempre en muchas cosas, había dejado de pensar.

\- _Tomó tu pene, y muevo mi mano desde la punta hasta la base, y repito el movimiento_. - dijo Sherlock, cuando el ex soldado soltó un suspiro. - _Pero mi boca, no deja de ocuparse de tu cuello, y mi otra mano, roza con la punta de sus dedos tu cicatriz, marcando su forma, logrando que su cuerpo se estremezca. Me gusta que te excite John, tus gemidos me gustan_.

John jadeaba y gemía, esto último más a pedido de Sherlock, pero él también quería darle placer al detective, quien respiraba agitado y obviamente también estaba tocándose.

 _Usted ha recibido dos mensajes de Molly Hooper._

El sonido que hizo el celular de Sherlock al recibir los mensajes casi arruinaba el momento.

 _Llamada entrante de Molly Hooper._

 _\- Es Molly. -_ dice Sherlock poniéndose de mal humor por la interrupción.

 _\- Sherlock, contesta y dile que no puedes - John_ estaba algo agresivo. No era para menos, estaba disfrutando hasta que ella llamó. _-, y la vas a tratar bien ¿Entendido?_

Sherlock gruñó en respuesta, pero no quería que John se enojara, así que haría caso.

\- _¿Sherlock?_ -se escuchó una tímida voz y Sherlock pensó que no estaba de humor para eso, así que directamente le preguntó que quería. - _Quería decirte que tengo algunos órganos que me pediste._

\- _Bien, Molly, luego iré a retirarlos._ \- trato de no sonar tan agitado como estaba. - John susurro algo parecido a "te falto algo" y enseguida comprendió que. _\- Gracias Molly._ \- y le corto.

\- _¿Ya podemos continuar?_

\- _Ahora mismo estoy bajando por tu cuerpo, entre mis labios colocó la cabeza de tu pene, y luego me alejó, empezó a lamer el glande y continuo por la longitud de tu pene, para que dejes de quejarte tengo que tomar entre mis labios todo tu pene y mover mi cabeza._

Sherlock no paraba de imaginar, apretaba la remera de John contra su nariz, y gemía.

 _Usted ha recibido cinco mensajes de Gavin Lestrade._

 _Llamada entrante de Gavin Lestrade._

Susurro una maldición. ¡Nunca lo llamaban, justo ahora, que imaginaba a John pasando su lengua por su miembro, que estaba por llegar.

\- _Sherlock, mierda, ¿Eres tan solicitado?_ \- no podía culpar a su pareja por molestarse.

Le contestó a Greg, - aunque para él sea Gavin - ¡Y lo único que quería era contarle acerca de un caso que no llegaba ni a un cuatro!

Corto indignado, y paso directamente al sexo anal, estaba harto de interrupciones.

\- _Me pongo el condón._ \- empezó Sherlock. _\- Te tiro en la cama, pongo en mis dedos el lubricante que hay en la mesita de luz y empezó a dilatar tu ano para poder entrar, meto mis dedos._

John tuvo que esforzase y dirigir una mano a su entrada, empezó a meter uno de sus dedos, costo bastante por la falta de lubricante pero lo consiguió, no era la primera vez que John sentía dedos dentro de él, si la primera vez que eran sus dedos, y no los de Sherlock los que entraban.

 _Usted ha recibido ocho mensajes de Mycroft Gordo Holmes._

Sherlock hizo uso de todo su auto control para no tirar el celular por la ventana.

 _Llamada entrante de Mycroft Gordo Holmes._

No dudó en cortarle y le importaba un comino si el mismo gobierno británico decidía venir a ver en ese momento como se encontraba su hermanito menor, ni si sus cámaras podían captar lo que estaba haciendo con sonido y todo, sólo quería llegar al éxtasis, y lo iba a lograr, como lograba todo lo que se proponía.

\- _No me importa que ese gordo me llame John, interrumpen demasiado_.

John casi salta cuando siente golpes en la puerta y la voz de un hombre preocupado, preguntándole si se encontraba bien o si quería que llamará a alguien.

Y él estaba tan harto de las interrupciones como Sherlock. Ahora solamente querían una cosa, llegar al orgasmo, e iba a pasar.

* * *

 _Usted ha recibido quince mensajes en total:_

 _ **Molly:**_

 **[13:01] Molly Hooper: ¡Sherlock! Conseguí el corazón, el hígado y el pulmón que pediste.**

 **[13:02] Molly Hooper: Esperó no interrumpir nada si te llamó** _._

 _ **Gavin:**_

 **[13:14] Gavin Lestrade: Sherlock, te necesitó, es muy importante.**

 **[13:16] Gavin Lestrade: Es urgente, y se que debe ser un caso interesante.**

 **[13:17] Gavin Lestrade: Hank Jonathan Miller, 23 años de edad, murió asfixiado.**

 **[13:19] Gavin Lestrade; Vives quedándote de que nunca te doy un caso interesante.**

 **[13:21] Gavin Lestrade: Los principales sospechosos son la hermana y el vecino. No tenemos casi nada.**

 _ **Mycroft:**_

 **[13:28] Mycroft Gordo Holmes: Estoy pensando en hacerte una visita mi muy preciado hermano menor.**

 **[13:28] Mycroft Gordo Holmes: Son interesantes los vídeos que estoy viendo, y el audio...**

 **[13:30] Mycroft Gordo Holmes: ¿Sexo por teléfono?**

 **[13:33] Mycroft Gordo Holmes: ¿En serio, Sherlock?**

 **[13:35] Mycroft Gordo Holmes: Asumo que fue idea de John, ya sabía que eran pareja desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **[13:36] Mycroft Gordo Holmes: Tus palabras a veces me sorprenden, realmente. Nunca te había imaginado en una situación así.**

 **[13:37] Mycroft Gordo Holmes: La próxima vez no lo hagas en medio de la sala, la señora Hudson escuchó y ahora esta espantada.**

 **[13:40] Mycroft Gordo Holmes: Oh, qué asco realmente Sherlock, que asco.**

* * *

Y Mycroft Holmes, sentado en su escritorio observando las imágenes que aparecían en su computadora, estaba totalmente sorprendido y traumatizado.

Se dio cuenta, que nunca podría ver de la misma forma a su hermano, ni tampoco podría mirar los ojos de John Watson otra vez sin ruborizarse.


End file.
